


Home

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The tour bus engine rumbled. In the darkness that'd fallen over the sky in a thick shield, it was hard to see.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Home

The tour bus engine rumbled. In the darkness that'd fallen over the sky in a thick shield, it was hard to see. 

In the distance, David was using a flashlight to read a book, and Alec was asleep beside him, using the window a a pillow. Tico was sketching in a notebook, using the moon as a guide. 

Jon sighed, and rested his head against the seat, hands folded on his chest. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried, and maybe it was because of the constant motion of the bus, or maybe because he was so far from home. This was their first tour, and it was hard to get used to not being - well, _there._

But then, deep in sleep, Richie shifted around and then resumed his snoring. His body felt warm, and he looked so ridiculously peaceful. Jon paused, and then he smiled, slowly moving around in his own seat so that he could rest his head against Richie's chest. 

Maybe he wasn't so far from home after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe today will end and never begin again.


End file.
